


生理卫生课

by hanaraku



Category: The Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaraku/pseuds/hanaraku
Summary: 孕期产乳play
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 14





	生理卫生课

**Author's Note:**

> 孕期产乳play

六个月的时候，迹部的孕肚已经很大了。即使他穿着的是宽松的睡衣，肉眼也能瞧见小腹凸起的包包了。  
omega怀孕的负荷很大，更何况怀的是一对双胞胎了。迹部几乎无时无刻不在犯困，有时候瘫在沙发上温书，一不留神就睡过去了。醒着的时候，他也越来越喜欢天马行空胡思乱想，心思比往常不知道要细腻脆弱不知多少倍。对此，他的alpha兼未婚夫手冢国光表示出无奈而宠溺的态度。他帮又睡过去的迹部掖好被子，轻轻摩挲小恋人可爱的沉睡的脸庞。迹部刚刚睡前又问了他，是不是小baby出生后手冢会更宠他们而冷落自己。手冢哭笑不得。这已经是这个月来迹部第十一次问自己这个问题了，而他还是耐着性子，笑着亲亲恋人的眼角：“看来我还得再回答你第十一遍。你永远都是我的大宝贝啊。”  
因为怀孕，迹部从上学期开始休学在家了。那时候手冢在校的工作依旧，感觉也没什么不妥。可随着日子一天天过去，迹部的妊娠反应好像尤其厉害，omega对于alpha的依赖性也越来越强。手冢眼看小恋人隔三差五吐得昏天暗地，原本轮廓好看的脸颊也消瘦不少，手腕更是小了一圈，心疼得不行。迹部离不开自己alpha的信息素，手冢不在家的时候，他只能一个人抱着手冢上班前换下的睡衣睡袍，委屈巴巴地在沙发上蜷成一小团。终于在手冢的软磨硬泡下，校方同意了他的请求，准了他的陪产假。如今他赋闲在家照顾迹部，一心一意认真当个准丈夫准爸爸。  
迹部醒来的时候发现自己已经被挪回卧室大床上了。厚重的窗帘紧拉闭合，分辨不出现在的时间。他探了探头，手冢好像不在身边。  
他小心翼翼地侧过身子，换成一个平躺的姿势。手轻轻在腹下托住，感受着那沉甸甸的温热。那是他和手冢的结晶，是他们的孩子。一想到如此，迹部的心就要温柔得掐出水来。他就这么安静地躺着，不敢再有什么动作。一方面是害怕肚子里的小baby被压到，其实还有一个更羞于启齿的原因。他的乳房，已经开始涨奶了。  
妊娠期的omega，身体的一切都早已会为了接下来的哺育后代做好准备。早在一个月前，他的乳房就开始涨大，揉起来里面好像还有硬邦邦的肿块。穿上衣服后并没有那么明显，和那些拥有胸肌的普通男性似乎没有区别。手冢知道的时候还调笑他，说他像个平胸的小姑娘，气的他差点上房揭瓦了。  
迹部发觉自己涨奶其实也是不久前的事儿。那时候手冢外出去了，他又像往常一样窝在沙发上睡午觉。小憩片刻，醒来的时候手冢还没回来。迹部起身，想要去厨房找些吃的，却发现自己的睡衣好像湿哒哒的。是汗吗？他低头看着前胸的水渍，又用手摸了一把。登时脸都红透了。他前胸沾粘的液体带有微热，摸起来还黏糊糊的。前段时间他看过不少关于omega怀孕的书籍，心里一下就了然了。那分明就是涨奶了。他跑到浴室正要换下衣服，却惊觉这还没完呢。乳汁像是没有分泌完全的样子，还一汩一汩地、断断续续地喷射出来。  
面前就是一面大镜子，迹部可以清楚地瞧见当下自己浪荡的姿态。他的一头金发蓄得有些长，因为刚睡醒的缘故耷拉着，柔和温顺地垂在肩头，一些贴着绯红的脸颊。睡衣上摆撩得很高，露出两个乳头。奶油般白皙的皮肤上，点缀着两个粉红小巧，如新鲜小桃子一样的凸起。神差鬼使地，迹部抬着手捏了一把其中的一个乳房。浓稠的乳汁在一瞬间内迸射而出，黏住他的手指。乳晕泛着深红，乳头更加硬挺地站立起来。他舒服得呻吟出声。  
和手冢做爱的时候，手冢也喜欢玩弄他的乳房。用手狠狠地蹂躏带来无上的快感，用灵巧的舌头舔弄撮吸。身体早在长久以来的欢爱中调教得敏感，迹部都不知道，原来单凭把玩奶子，就已经能让自己这么兴奋。  
他赶在手冢回家前处理好了。为了不留下痕迹和破绽，他还亲自在阳台洗衣服。手冢回家的时候就看见迹部一个人在搓洗衣服，口中还念念叨叨。他奇怪迹部为什么换了睡衣，后者也是轻描淡写带过，说是牛奶打翻了。  
手冢接过迹部手里泡了一半的衣服，神情温柔：“我来洗就好了。你快点进屋，小心着凉。”  
迹部听话地点点头，前脚刚要离开，却听见手冢在身后继续说道：“奶味这么重，像你这样干泡着也洗不干净啊……”说者无心听者有意，迹部趁红晕还没蔓延脸上，赶紧走开。  
门被轻轻地推开。迹部瞧见是手冢来了，一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身。  
“不再睡一会儿吗？”手冢在床沿坐下，顺势搂住恋人柔软的腰肢，细碎的亲吻在脸颊流连。  
“啊嗯，”迹部小猫一样叹息出声，脑袋蹭了几下，舒服地窝在自己alpha的怀抱里，“不了吧。本大爷有点饿……”  
妊娠期间他的胃口都不怎么好，难得主动提起要吃些东西，手冢恨不得请营养师给他大补特补。“厨房炖了汤，要尝尝吗？”  
“不要，”迹部舔舔有些干燥的唇，明蓝色的眼珠子灵动地转了转，“本大爷想吃鳗鱼茶。”末了还任性地补上一句：“只想吃你做的。”  
手冢哭笑不得，只能连声应下。然后打横抱起迹部。他拍拍迹部挺翘的屁股，还不重不轻地捏了一把，开玩笑地说：“小胖猪。”迹部不乐意了，在他手冢里挣扎着，面色羞赧。不到一会儿，他却发觉手冢停下的动作。  
“怎么啦？”他晃了晃手冢的头，问道。  
“……景吾，你涨奶了？”说出口的是疑问句，口气却带了不容置疑的肯定。  
“……”迹部这回真变成小鸵鸟了，红着脸哼哼几声，把头死死埋在手冢肩头。  
“嗯？你早就知道了？小坏蛋。”手冢惩罚性地掐了一把他的屁股，在迹部感觉却有着不明不白的情色意味。  
“什么时候的事情？”手冢问他。  
“……就，就上周……”这种被逼问的感觉一点都不好。  
“就是你自己洗睡衣那一天？”联系起之前迹部的点滴掩饰，手冢也算是猜出个七七八八了。  
“嗯。”回答他的是蚊子一样小声的轻哼。  
手冢在心里叹气。他知道迹部面子薄，这种事情这么令人羞愧，难以启齿。他不怪责迹部，心里却还是吃味。“景吾，我是你的alpha。”  
手冢看着迹部的脸，认真地说道。  
“本大爷知道……”手冢的意思他明白的。既然手冢是自己的alpha，那自己就要无条件信任他，甚至可以再依赖一些。而不是什么事都藏藏掖掖，碍着颜面。  
“我错了啦！”迹部委屈巴拉地环上手冢的脖子，笨拙地索吻，“不会再这样了……”  
“再也不许了。”手冢有些发狠地吻住他，后者小鸡啄米似地点头。  
“那现在该解决一下omega的生理问题了。”  
手冢把迹部松开，拉开有一段距离端详他。迹部穿着的棉质白衬衫，早被奶水打湿一大片。湿透的衬衫有透视的效果，印照出他胸前两颗粉红的花蕾。他听见手冢若有所思地问道：“是不是又长大了”，又气又羞不知该怎样回答，愤恨地摔下一句“本大爷不知道啦！”  
然后，然后手冢就一个上前将他禁锢在怀里，带着点不同寻常的坏笑：“那就让我来亲自感受一下吧。”  
三两下解开衣扣，双手抚上高温的前胸，很快就沾满了液体。手冢叼住恋人的乳头，用厚厚的舌苔开始摩擦。像是被电击过后的快感，一阵阵酥麻席卷全身。奶水分泌得越来越多，手冢口腔一紧吸吮起来。入口的乳汁甘甜，似乎还带有恋人的信息素气味。迹部被他吸得直浪叫，呻吟断断续续。另一边一直被冷落的乳头已经涨得很大了，他禁不住自己掂着，手毫无章法地揉捏。果不其然溅射出白稠的奶水来，糊了手冢一脸。  
“……小坏蛋！”  
手冢也不恼，轻笑着。英俊的脸庞沾染上淫糜的液体，竟有种色气的好看。迹部被自己alpha的俊美晃了神，手冢则趁他不备，惩罚性地咬了一口奶子，留下深红的牙印，疼得他叫出声来。  
“嗯……嗯啊……不要了……”感觉，就像要被榨干了一样。迹部的手插入手冢柔软的发间，情难自控地在他面前晃动着前胸。手冢松开嘴，乳头被吸得肿了一圈，乳晕也变成更深的颜色。已经不再有大量的乳汁流出来了，只是偶尔还是会一股股地冒出一些，残留的口水和奶水亮晶晶一片。于是手冢将目标放在另一个奶子上，又是一顿猛吸。  
“嗯……景吾你好甜……”水声潺潺，伴随着手冢情色意味十足的赞叹，“要尝一尝吗？”  
迹部几乎是要羞愧得死掉了，奋力地摇头。手冢却不容拒绝地扣住他的后脑勺，低头就是一个激烈的深吻，将口里是奶水度过去。来不及咽下的奶水从嘴边流下，乳白的液体沾点着红艳的唇。迹部大口喘着气，双唇轻启眼神迷离着，勾人魂魄不自知。手冢只觉得体内一团火在熊熊燃烧，身下又硬了几分。凑上去狠狠地掠夺他的呼吸，霸道地将舌探入他温热的口腔。  
手冢在解裤带时迹部才回过神来，有些慌乱地想要制止他。怀孕以来，他们就没怎么做爱，就算情动，手冢也只是温柔地帮他达到顶端，不会有插入。  
“没问题的，”手冢亲吻了他圆滚滚的肚子，“医生说，适当的运动有助于宝宝的成长……”  
“嗯……”迹部羞红了脸，却只能对alpha保持服从。早已标记的两人，互相撩拨发情是再简单不过的事。被手冢的信息素围绕，很快，迹部就进入了发情状态。可脑海中残余的最后一丝理智还在线，“不行……啊嗯……宝宝会动……”说罢，委屈地瞥了手冢一眼。  
手冢只觉得恋人可爱极了，爱怜地吻着他的鼻尖：“不用担心，我来解决。”  
只见手冢将嘴唇靠近孕肚，像是在亲吻，口中却明显的念念有词。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“我在和宝宝们说话呢。”  
“说了什么？”  
手冢不理睬迹部了，只是笑道好了，开始扒他的睡裤。  
后穴早就湿透了，还瘙痒到不行。手冢轻轻松松探入了两指，模拟着性器抽插起来。指尖划过内壁，更仔细地翻平了每一处褶皱，再细微的敏感点都不会放过。火热的肠道也十分配合，紧紧包裹着手指，时不时蠕动着涌出更多润滑的液体。已经破入四指了，迹部被捅得直叫唤，前面也快去了。  
“摸一摸……唔嗯……摸摸前面吧……”带着哭腔的讨饶声传来，像猫爪子挠着心窝。手冢偏不随了他的意，后边的抽插加大了力度和速度，另一只手堵住马眼，不让他射出。  
“呃唔……嗯……”一开始，迹部还唧唧歪歪地要开口说些什么，后来只能发出浪骚的呻吟。手冢看着怀里的人儿都被自己欺负哭了，也不忍心，终于是松开束缚让他舒服地去了。  
手冢拔出了手指，将迹部翻了个身，以一个趴跪的姿势背对自己。他狠狠地将欲望刺入，那一根早已化作铁棒粗长硬挺，火热到不行。迹部一个惊喘，瘫倒下去。手冢伸手拉起人儿将他稳住，一手扶着他的腰，一手扶着肚子。这本是个屈辱的姿势，换做往日迹部肯定死活不肯答应。手冢也不喜欢，做爱时他喜欢凝视着恋人被情潮笼罩的艳丽脸庞，亲吻他。可如今，为了肚子里的宝宝，他们选择了退让。  
后穴紧致温暖，媚肉裹着手冢的那根不放。手冢在迹部的体内捣弄着，轻车熟路地找到敏感点并狠厉地插得更深。  
龟头擦过肉壁，迹部被磨得呜咽出声。手冢每次都加重了插入的力度，离开时也是整根地拔出，再整根用力地研磨进去，角度钻尖，戳中的都是能让迹部欲仙欲死的敏感点。迹部呻吟着，腰肢软透快坚持不住了，双臂一撑就要瘫下去。手冢眼疾手快把人重新捞起，腿间的动作也没有停下，继续猛烈地撞击。肉体拍打声愈发明显，在阴暗的屋中回荡，和淫糜的水流声一样惹人脸红。迹部被激得后穴紧缩，绞着手冢的大肉棒不放，害得他险些缴械。手冢惩罚一样地加狠了力道，迹部的身子就像一叶小舟，在情潮中摇摇欲坠。他的一对乳房随着腰肢摇晃，像个初经人事的小姑娘。  
手冢把迹部翻了个身，让他稳坐在自己的怀里。翻身时埋在迹部体内的那根就这么镶嵌着，随着动作的起伏在他内里搅动，勾起欲火。他哭啼着，把手冢抱得更紧了，口里吐出断断续续的讨饶和呻吟。“不要”“更多”“好深”“舒服”……都是些互相矛盾的字眼，手冢却听得眼红，肏干得更卖力。  
他们两人紧密地相连，嫣红的穴口被肉棒撑开，一张一合，深色的褶皱舒舒展展。肉棒出入带出omega的体液，一大片的浸湿了床单。手冢的分身前也溢出稀薄的白浊。就要去了。  
手冢温柔地轻抚横亘在两人之间的孕肚，细细亲吻迹部的脸颊像是童话里的王子殿下在唤醒公主。迹部睁开雾蒙蒙的眼，用手摩挲着自家alpha的脸庞。  
他呜咽几声，终于忍不住高潮了。呻吟着射出，顺带收缩着后庭。手冢那根被突如其来的紧热包裹，也差点精关失守。掐着迹部的腰狠狠地再肏了几下，终于也是喷射出浓精，浇灌着恋人诱惑的躯体。  
迹部窝在手冢怀里大喘气。手冢已经把肉棒抽离自己的身体，可受刺激的后穴还是无法完全闭合，依旧敞开着。嫩红的穴肉外翻，精满自溢，白色的浓稠一股股地流出。  
他摸着肚皮，嗔怪道：“本大爷怎么觉得，肚子好像更鼓了啊？”刚刚哭泣吟喘过的嗓子，声音沙哑性感到不行。  
手冢忍下心猿意马，亲亲他：“那是因为，我刚刚才喂饱他呀。”  
迹部脸一红，就往手冢怀里缩去不再直眼他。  
“诶，”迹部像是想起什么一样抬头，眼神湿漉漉亮晶晶的，小鹿斑比一样，“你刚刚和本大爷的宝宝们说什么了？”  
“那也是我的宝宝。”手冢反驳他。  
“是是是……喂！别打岔啊。”  
“嗯……不告诉你。这是我们的秘密。”  
手冢打趣着，捏了一把迹部的鼻头。迹部心里噔地起火，眉头皱的和什么似的：“好哇，宝宝还没出生呢你们就有小秘密？！说什么本大爷在你心里排第一，看来是什么地位都没有吧……”  
手冢见自己的恋人又在死脑筋，也不忍心再逗他了。“真想知道啊？”  
迹部点头的样子可爱至极，或许是手冢本身自带恋爱的百米厚滤镜。  
他咬着迹部的耳朵，玩味地说道，末了还舔了舔迹部小巧的耳垂。  
得到答案的迹部红透了脸，装个烟囱就能像小火车一样冒烟。支支吾吾了好几下，最后只能骂出一句“无耻”“流氓”。  
“我刚刚和宝宝们讲，爸爸要肏妈妈了，你们要乖啊——”


End file.
